


The Voicemails

by Cosmos_is_dead



Series: A Year Of Voicemails [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Nightwing (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmos_is_dead/pseuds/Cosmos_is_dead
Summary: Jason Todd has way too many voicemails on his phone for a kid who's been dead till about seven months ago.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: A Year Of Voicemails [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217066
Kudos: 13





	The Voicemails

[A Year Of Voicemails](https://drive.google.com/file/d/18U5bDvEJs0BY-C5Xh6UAw-7TyiN656yt/view?usp=sharing) by Cosmos_is_dead


End file.
